


Risks

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Het, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Threesome, and maybe, gen - Freeform, or - Freeform, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson knew that the impression most people had of him, was someone who respected the rules, followed procedure, and he often did, but that did not mean that he never chose to make a different call than the one expected, that he never took risks. </p><p>Prompt: risk<br/>Characters: Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov (can be read as gen or romantic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "risk" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Coulson knew that the impression most people had of him, was someone who respected the rules, followed procedure, and he often did, but that did not mean that he never chose to make a different call than the one expected, that he never took risks. He was quite comfortable taking risks, preferably calculated risks with a worthy benefit. He also preferred that those risks came with a low probability of loss of life or serious injury, but knew that was not always a possibility.

He took a risk in becoming Barton's handler, in putting his reputation and even life on the line by working with him in the field. Other handlers had decided that the archer was not a worthwhile chance, but Coulson had faith that Clint would prove them differently. He thought that that was one of the things Clint needed, someone to have faith in him, to have expectations he could live up to. That faith had paid off, and they became something of a legendary team at S.H.I.E.L.D., with Barton doing everything he could to prove himself worthy of Coulson's trust. Until the Black Widow mission came along.

That mission marked a turning point in many ways. While Barton had made suggestions during missions before, this was the first time he refused a kill shot, the first time he did not comply with one of Phil's direct orders. Instead, he approached the Widow on foot, asked Coulson to let him bring her in. And after questioning him, Coulson agreed, not because of Natasha, he did not know her at the time, but because Clint asked, and he trusted his judgment. It was one of the biggest risks he had ever taken, put his job on the line, but Clint believed in Natasha and he believed in Clint, and for now that was enough.

It paid off fortunately, Natasha acting to strengthen his partnership with Clint instead of weakening it. Her skills proved to be a nice counterbalance to their own, and they quickly grew accustomed to each other in the field, watching each others backs and completing mission objectives efficiently. They synced up well personally also, Natasha able to see things more objectively and call them out when it was necessary.

Phil had taken a chance becoming Barton's primary handler, and again bringing in Romanov, but both times the risk had been more than worth it. They had changed his career, and even his life for the better. So when Nick had first mentioned the idea of the Avenger's Initiative to him, Coulson had known just what a risk it was, known how likely it was to blow up in their faces. Yet, he had to wonder, if it was worth it. If they would be able to work together, to do more as a unit than they would separately. If Stark, Rogers, Banner, and Thor would turn out to be just as important to him as Barton and Romanov had. If they would turn out to be just as much his team, his family.


End file.
